From Eternity to Forever
by OdamakiKatorea2021
Summary: He asked her to wait. She promised him to wait. Eight years passed and Tsuna was finally back, but he has yet to come home. Kyoko wanted nothing more than to see and be in his warm embrace. But just as they have planned out to met again, Fate happened to play with them. Will this be the end of their eternity or the start of their forever? A sequel of Eternity. 2795&1896.
1. Chapter One: The Start

**From Eternity to Forever **

_A Sequel of "Eternity"_

**Part One**

_"The Start"_

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**10:23 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Namimori Central Hospital…**_

_It was already past ten in the evening, and still the doctors haven't informed them about anything. They've been waiting for almost five hours now. But for Tsuna, it was like he was waiting forever._

_All he wanted was to make things go back to the way it used to be. That's why he went back as soon as he can. Back to the place he calls home. Back to the place where the one he loves awaits him._

_But when things are finally planned out, fate just happened to play with them._

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**06:48 A.M.**_

_**Sicily, Italy… Vongola Head Quarters…**_

The Tenth Vongola boss of the well-known mafia family named Vongola was now sitting in his office waiting for his home tutor to drop by. Today was the day he was coming back. After a long, agonizing, eight years of waiting he was finally coming back.

He suffered eight years without any communication with her. Eight years without seeing her, hearing her, and feeling her. All this time he was suffering for her sake. He suffered eight years to be stronger. He endured all of it so he can come back. Today, the big break he wanted for so long will finally be his.

In all honesty, eight years of all that almost made him insane. Luckily, his storm guardian, rain guardian, cloud guardian and sometimes his mist guardian visits him in Italy and encourages him. And Reborn was with him all this time. They were a family after all. It was such a shame that they couldn't stay with him in Italy. Not when their home is in Namimori.

Tsuna has realized that eight years was enough to change him. His not the dame-Tsuna everyone knows anymore. He was now the Sawada Tsunayoshi that everyone respects and feared in the underground city. He is the boss that many look up to. He has changed a lot more than he already has. But the only thing that hasn't change in him was, the caring and loving Tsuna he is that his friends love about him.

He is still the Tsuna that loves spending time with his friends—the same Tsuna that wants to protect his family—the Tsuna that they all love and know—the same old Tsuna he was eight years ago, back in Namimori, the place he calls home.

Just a little more time and he will finally be back-back to the place where he wants to be the most.

_Just a little more time, and finally I can see everyone again. I will finally see Kyoko-chan again, and things will go back to the way they were supposed to be. Just a little more time…_

"Tsuna," Reborn called the brunette sitting on a chair- dazed. "It's time."

The brunette looked at him and smiled.

"Finally," the Vongola Decimo said as he stood up. "I'm going home."

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**8:14 A.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Miyami-san's Coffee Shop…**_

"Thanks for coming again." A middle-aged woman told the orange haired woman who was standing in front of her. "I am sorry I had to call you so suddenly. Maia made a last-minute trip to visit her parents in the province. It's almost Christmas after all."

"It's O.K, Miyami-san. Don't mention it." Kyoko said while smiling at the old woman. "I am glad I could help."

Miyami-san smiled back. It's been three years since Kyoko worked at her shop. It wasn't even intentional, for Kyoko to work for her. It just happened that one of Miyami-san's waitresses was sick. Being the kind-hearted and helpful girl Kyoko is, she immediately volunteered herself to help Miyami-san. Ever since then, Kyoko has been working every time if one of Miyami-san's workers has to call in sick or if Kyoko just wanted to help.

Kyoko shrug off her winter coat and hanged it up in the coat rack just beside the door. "I'll just go in and change my clothes. I'll be right back." She said before disappearing inside the workers lounge.

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**2:23 P.M.**_

_**On board the plane…**_

Tsuna groaned as he stretched his arms above him. Usually, Tsuna loves riding air vehicles, especially helicopters. But this ride was eating him all up. With his anxiety and all of those weird feelings he gets, sitting in one place with nothing to do – he almost lost his sanity.

Tsuna turned to his right and peeked at his back. "How much longer are we going to have to sit here?" He asked Reborn who was sitting crossed legs behind him. After lifting up the curse, Reborn finally regained his true form four years later after they left Japan. Ever since then, Reborn's training went two-fold hell like.

Reborn placed his cup of espresso down to the saucer and smirked. "We're almost there."

Tsuna pouted. He scrunched up his nose and slouched back to his sit before heaving a deep sigh. "That's what you said five minutes ago."

Reborn chuckled. Reborn's cursed lifted in a quiet sometime already, but Tsuna still can't get used to the truth the baby with a very tiny, squeaky voice is the man who's very tall, cold and scary that can make you wet your pants with just one look.

"Well, ask me again after five minutes, and we'll see where it goes from then, shall we?"

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**1:43 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Miyami-san's Coffee Shop...**_

Kyoko wiped her forehead and sighed. Doing the dishes was sure tiring. She wiped her hand on her apron to dry her hands.

"Why don't you take a break first, Kyoko-chan?" Miyami-san asked from the counter. "It's already almost two and you still haven't eaten."

Kyoko turned around and smiled. "Thanks, Miyami-san." She said. "But I rather continue working. I'm still not hungry anyway." She politely shrugged.

Miyami frowned at her. She placed her hand under her chin and sighed. "But take a break later, alright?" Miyami knew it was useless talking to her about lunch breaks and rests. She saw this girl work herself till she plummets to the ground due to exhaustion. Miyami talked to her about it, and the girl only said she likes working because it keeps her mind off things. When Miyami asked her about what, Kyoko just smiled.

"Un!" Kyoko answered cheerfully. Miyami sighed as she shakes her head. She just hopes that Kyoko can soon realize that faking happiness would never cover the sadness that her eyes buried in their depths.

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**2:52 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Vongola's Private Airport…**_

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked with his eyebrows raised. "The car is waiting for us that way." He pointed towards the other direction the brunette was walking off to.

Tsuna raised his hand, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm just going somewhere." He waved. "You go ahead; I'll just find my way back home alone."

Reborn sighed. They weren't even in Japan for than ten minutes, and his stooge is already doing things his way. "Whatever," He brushed the brunette. "Just don't come back crying or I will seriously beat the hell out of you."

Tsuna scoffed loudly. Reborn turned around and stared at Tsuna's back when he heard his footsteps stop pattering in the cold, snowed pavement. "I don't cry," Tsuna said – his voice held no other emotion but coldness. "Not anymore." Then the brunette was gone.

Reborn watched as the silhouette of Tsuna disappears. Reborn frowned before covering half of his face with his fedora. He held his hand up and urged the green chameleon to perch on his offered fingers. He patted Leon, and started walking to the opposite direction Tsuna walked to. His heavy feet tapping loudly as he walks down the covered pavement.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn could only do anything but hiss.

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**3:04 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Namimori Middle School…**_

It's been eight years since he came back to his hometown. Eight years since he left this place. Tsuna wanted to do a lot of things since the plane landed. He barely controlled his emotion when he reached and saw Nami Chuu the way it is since he left. Admittedly, Tsuna wanted nothing more than to go back to his beloved home, see Maman and the kids, his friends and Kyoko.

But Tsuna can't help but go back to this place – the place where it all started.

He met all those people who he treasures the most in this place. It holds all their moments together, too.

The day they first met, the day they first talked, the day they first ate their lunches together at the rooftop, the day they started their mafia family, and the day they won their first battle together.

Tsuna smiled as he remembered all the good times they spent. He shook his head and continued going up the stairs, towards his destination.

Reaching up the blue doors, Tsuna grasped the knob with his dominant right hand, and slowly opened the door, letting the cool, winter air swept on his face. Tsuna fight back a shiver from the coldness of the weather. He walked forward and stopped just in front of the steel railings. He leaned downwards towards it, placed both his hands on top of the railing, and chuckled lightly to himself.

Eight years ago, the railing was as tall as his shoulders. Now, seeing that eight years has changed him a lot, including his height – the railing was now too short for him.

Tsuna grinned like a fool. Something he hasn't done in a while. He was starting to feel himself again – the carefree Tsuna who smiles and laughs a lot when he was with his _famiglia. _

He fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed the number he memorized with his heart. He can start things now, and he will. Finding his true-self gave him the courage to talk to_ her _after such a long time without any sort of communication.

Of course Tsuna was nervous. He hasn't even thought about what to say to her after all this time. He called her on impulse. Not that he didn't want to. He _longed_ to hear her voice, even if it was just on the phone. Tsuna was nervous alright. But he was not scared. He was not scared of the fact that maybe Kyoko had already moved on, already got tired of waiting for him, and already forgot about him. No, of course Tsuna thought about that, heck he may have even done those things himself.

But she promised to him. And Tsuna believes in her promise.

Finally she picked up her phone after what seems like hours.

"_Moshi moshi?" _Kyoko sounded breathless over the phone.

Tsuna's heart thumped harder in his chest when he finally heard her voice. Has it really been eight years? Her voice seemed higher and more mature than the last time he remembered her speak. Tsuna's hand clutched the phone tighter and looked up to the sky. He frowned. The clouds covered the sun. He couldn't see the sun.

"It's me, Kyoko-chan." He finally managed to say something coherent. "I'm back."

Yes. He was finally back. But not yet home. He still has to go back home.

* * *

_**December 24, 2012 **_

_**3:26 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Miyami-san Coffee Shop…**_

Kyoko wanted nothing more than to hear Tsuna's voice and feel the warmth of his embrace again. Eight years have passed since she last saw Tsuna. Eight years since she promised to wait for him. The promise she kept till now.

It has been though. That she can say. It was not easy. Waiting for someone you are not sure to come back is never easy. The pain and sorrow you must endure from the wait. Kyoko almost gave up. She almost moved on. Eight years without hearing a word about him. She wasn't even sure if Tsuna was still alive, if not for the occasional visits of her brother to him.

Bottom line is Kyoko never stopped waiting. Her faith wavered, she won't deny. But she never stopped. When she promised Tsuna she would wait for eternity, she meant it. She couldn't forget the day when Tsuna asked her to wait for him. Every day, every night, she would remember.

"Eternity, eh?" Yes. She promised him she would wait for him for eternity.

She hoped. God, she hoped every day that eternity would come soon. She wouldn't stop wishing that she could see Tsuna or even just hear him talk on the phone. Just one call would be enough. A call that would tell her that he hasn't forgotten about her. Just one call and all would be fine.

_Why wouldn't he call?_

So when her phone rang just after she finished wiping the table Miyami-san asked her, and she saw the number she wouldn't forget ever flash on the screen, Kyoko wanted nothing more than to answer.

But instead, her breath hitched, her palms got sweaty and cold, her feet started wobbling, and her heart thumped in her chest hard. Here she was just thinking about him, and then her phone started ringing his number flashing, teasing, and tempting her. Eight years she has waited. And today she'll hear him again.

"Moshi moshi." She said – her voice breathless.

There was pause on the other line. Kyoko's heart thumped harder than before. Was this it? Will he tell her that he's finally back? Will she finally hear and see him again?

"_It's me Kyoko-chan."_ Kyoko's eyes started to well up. _Finally! _She hears his voice after so long. _"I'm back." _

Yes. This is it. He's coming back home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! :**

Umm.. I know I have been inactive for such a long time.. I'm sorry about that.. Especially the ones who are reading my other stories, I am so sorry I haven't updated for what seems like a year already.. I'm seriously working on it.. I'm a little busy due to school and everything, but please bear with me, ne? I'm not giving any of my stories yet.. That I can promise everyone.. :))

Having that said, I'm trying to make amends by making this sequel of Eternity! XDD  
Like what you have read above, this is a Two-Part Sequel, which means the other part is yet to come. I know. You lot don't want to wait. But I promise you it will be good... I hope... (_ _")

Just wait for the part two. If you have any questions just PM me or leave a review ok? I'll wait for it. (^.^)

P.S: Mind the dates, ok? So it'll not confuse you XDD

P.P.S: Review, ne? :33

P.P.P.S: I almost forgot this. I DON'T own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does. XDD If I did, Kyoya and Chrome would already be together. :33

Thank you for reading till the end!~ Ja!~


	2. Chapter Two: The Tragedy

**From Eternity to Forever**

_A Sequel of "Eternity"_

**Part Two**

_"The Tragedy"_

* * *

_**December 24, 2012 **_

_**3:48 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Namimori Diner…**_

Tsuna let out a sigh as he anxiously sat at one of the empty booths inside the Diner he and his friends used to eat at when they were still in Middle School. He could still hear people murmuring about him. Tsuna glanced around the room and almost everyone avoided his gaze when they were caught staring – especially the girls who were eyeing him from the corner since he stepped foot inside the room.

Tsuna closed his eyes and shook his head. It can't be helped. He –not that he was bragging about it– has grown drastically over the pass years. And that change did affect most of his looks. He was way more handsome and cooler than he was before. Eight years and Tsuna have finally learned how to keep his 'mess-with-me-and-see-hell' attitude even if he wasn't in his hyper-mode. He was graceful and calm unlike his no-good self when he was younger. His hair and eyes changed, too. He still has that spikey hair that seemed to defy gravity, but was longer and tied up in a simply ponytail. His eyes were no longer big and innocent, but cold and distant.

Basically, Tsuna was no longer the no-good Tsuna everyone knows. For the good or bad, nobody knows. Even Tsuna himself no longer knows what he was. He knew that being in the Mafia would do that to him. He prepared himself for that. Change was not optional. It was a must. And Tsuna can't do anything about it. To keep one's self from changing is defying the course of nature or in his case, the course of him inheriting the Laws of Mafia.

Tsuna snapped his eyes opened when he heard footsteps coming near his booth. He tore his gaze away from the window and turned around to his side. He looked up and saw a girl, not older than nineteen, in a waitress clothes – blushing furiously as she fidgets while standing in front of him with a menu on her hands.

With a trembling hand, the girl handed the menu to Tsuna who took it graciously. "M-may I take your order, sir?" She stammered.

Tsuna plopped his arm on the table and placed his chin on top of his open hand to cover his smirk. He opened the menu and gingerly placed it on top of the table as he took his time scanning the listed beverages and finger foods he knew too well. He can't help it. Teasing women who swoon because of him is a trait he learned from the cocky tutor he had – and that cocky tutor would be no other than Reborn.

"S-sir?" Ayaka, Tsuna read the name of the girl on her nametag, asked tentatively to the brunette when he didn't order anything for the past five minutes she's been standing in front of him.

Tsuna broke from his musing and sheepishly grinned to the girl. Ayaka in returned flushed more as she was captivated by that boyish smile and the cold chestnut eyes that seemed to see through her soul – as cliché that sounds.

"My bad," Tsuna apologized with a teasing smirk. He knew that teasing girls was wrong, but he can't help it. Reborn's cockiness, and a bit from Colonnello did rubbed off him. "I just came back from Italy, so I don't know what to order in this Diner." A lie. Of course, Tsuna knew what to order. He was always here with his friends with their constant 'family-meetings' as Reborn would call it. He always dreamed of eating here again with his friends. There was no way Tsuna could forget about it.

"W-well," The waitress stuttered in reply. "M-may I suggest you order our Chocolate Milk shake and some fries to go with it?" Tsuna blinked and stared at the girl for a while. Ayaka can't help but blush more. Being held by those eyes – it was a dream any fan-girl could wish of.

Tsuna decided that it was enough teasing for the day. He collected the menu from the table and handed it back to flushed girl. "Sure," he said after the girl received the menu back. "I'd like that." He added. The raven haired female gave a Tsuna a nervous smile and a small bow before heading back to the counter. Tsuna stared as Ayaka's other female co-workers prodded her in the corner and started asking her questions about him. Tsuna can't help but smile.

Girls – they were always after pretty boys with cool attitude. Just like his Guardian's fan club. Tsuna would really be stampede on by his Guardians' – namely Hayato and Takeshi and sometimes Kyoya and Mukuro, too, when they, for some reason, decided to drop by to do their monthly visits – fans whenever they are patrolling along the streets of Italy.

Tsuna shook his head as he remembered the last time all his guardians gathered in Italy for some Ceremony they have to attend to. Oh the stares and murmurs they received when everyone saw the complete assemble of the handsome bachelors of the strongest mafia family in one place. Not to mention, half of the male population were also ogling his female Mist guardian, Chrome.

Tsuna sighed as he remembered the incident two years. Many people didn't know about it that time that his female Mist guardian and Cloud guardian has a thing going on between them for years already. It just happens that Chrome caught the eyes of the male population and Kyoya didn't like it one bit. Being an alpha male that he is, he was possessive of Chrome, so he went on biting every male that looked at Chrome the wrong way. His Mist guardian didn't help at all, too. Instead of calming down the Cloud Guardian, he actually helped him scare the men half to death. Let's say that after that, no male looked at the female Mist guardian that way again for the fear of facing Hibari Kyoya's wrath and Rokudo Mukuro's gruesome illusions.

Tsuna mentally groaned. He still can't believe that the ever so shy, Chrome Dokuro, and the ruthless Disciplinary Chairman who hates weak herbivores, Hibari Kyoya, are – dare he say it – an item. What was more shocking was Mukuro didn't object at all. To think that the Kyoya would date the once puppet of the bane of his existence was like thinking of an Armageddon to come.

Tsuna was so caught up thinking about the weird relationship of his guardians that he didn't notice the waitress came back to his table with his food.

"H-here you go," She stuttered as she placed the tray in front of Tsuna. Tsuna thanked the girl and smiled.

She nodded her head. "Is there anything else I could get for you?" Ayaka asked flirtingly while batting her eyelashes innocently. Tsuna looked up at the waitress and raised an eyebrow. Did the flustered waitress who took his order earlier flirt with him? Tsuna stared at the girl for a minute before smirking. He thinks she did. Oh, boy.

"No, thank you," He dismissed. "But I would call you later if my _girlfriend _arrives." He said, emphasizing the word girlfriend. Okay, so maybe he did tell a lie right there. It was true he was waiting for someone, but Kyoko wasn't his official girlfriend yet.

Tsuna frowned. They did promise to wait for each other. Didn't their promises imply that they would be together once he comes back? So maybe they weren't officially together yet. Tsuna didn't fret. He would be making it official the second Kyoko arrives.

The waitress's face fell. "You have a girlfriend?" Stammering and flushing long gone. Tsuna's frown turned into a smirk. So the girl was acting, maybe she thought cool guys dig shy girls. How wrong she was – wait. Tsuna backtrack his thought. Maybe cool guys did dig shy girls! Kyoya fell in love with Chrome, and Kyoya is a cool guy and Chrome is a shy girl. His logic makes sense! Tsuna mentally sweat dropped, but still kept his smirk in place. Why was he thinking about his guardians' love life, again? He honestly has no clue.

"Of course I do," Tsuna cockily answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ayaka frowned even more. "How long have you been dating?"

"Eight years," He answered promptly. Well, telling the girl he was dating someone was a lie; why not stick to his cover story? The promise they made was eight years ago. If it was official, which is not by the way, they would have had a long distance relationship for eight years already.

"Does she live here?" The girl asked again. Tsuna's hand twitched. It seems like the waitress was becoming a bit nosy for Tsuna's liking. Tsuna didn't know why, but he answered her.

"Yes, she lives here," He patiently replied. "I stayed in Italy for a few years due to my family's business, but we stayed in touch." He elaborated.

'_More like, I stayed in Italy for almost a decade due to my duty as the boss of my Mafia Family, and no we didn't stay in touch.' _Tsuna thought bitterly.

"And you're meeting her now after not seeing each other for…" The waitress trailed off.

Tsuna smiled sadly as he looked down at the chocolate milkshake and fries that was place in front of him.

"Eternity," Tsuna murmured.

* * *

_**December 24, 2012 **_

_**3:32 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Miyami-san's Coffee Shop…**_

Kyoko gripped the sink for support. Hearing his voice after such a long time made her whole body go numb. Her whole body trembled. It was a matter of time before her knees would give up. And it did. The next thing Kyoko knew was that she found herself kneeling on the cold, concrete floor with her phone lying on the ground.

Tsuna calling her after so many years was a great shock for her. Kyoko smiled tearfully. She raised her trembling hands, placed it slowly on her chest, and bowed her head as she silently cried her tears of happiness.

Kyoko couldn't move. But one thing was running in her mind. _He was back. _

Without wasting any more second, Kyoko stood up from the floor albeit being wobbly on her knees.

She hastily removed the apron from her body and grabbed her bag from the floor. That's when Kyoko started running.

"Miyami-san, I got to go." Kyoko said in a rush as she passed by Miyami-san who was sitting on the counter. Kyoko didn't even waited for Miyami-san's reply as she soon jumped outside the coffee shop. She couldn't just wait to go to the diner and see Tsuna again. Kyoko was still shocked, but all the adrenaline was making her run fast. Faster than she usually does. Just a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes and she will see her beloved Tsuna once again. Just a few more...

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**3:59 P.M.**_

_**Namimori Japan... Namimori Diner... **_

Tsuna sat anxiously on his chair, munching of the fries he had ordered. Any minute now, and he would meet Kyoko again. He wasn't nervous about meeting Kyoko. Or so he thought before. Now all he could do was sit in his chair anxiously.

What was he afraid of?

Tsuna didn't know.

But something was bugging him. His hyper intuition was telling him something was wrong - or something wrong will happen. Tsuna wasn't sure whether his anxiousness was clouding his hyper intuition.

Tsuna shrugged. He could care less.

A couple of minutes passed and Tsuna couldn't keep waiting there, just sitting around. It was already 4:11, twelve minutes has passed since Kyoko dropped their phone call. Tsuna glanced outside the glass window. The streets were full of people and cars passing by. Maybe Kyoko just got held up by the crowd? It was a Monday after all, and today was Christmas Eve. People would usually doing there last minute Christmas shopping.

But Tsuna can't help but to feel worried.

Holding back a sigh, Tsuna fished out his phone from his pocket.

One call to check up on her wouldn't hurt, right?

But Tsuna later wished he didn't.

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**4:12 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan... Outside the Namimori Diner...**_

Kyoko was just a block away from the Diner when her phone vibrated against her pocket. The orange-haired girl hastily forked her phone and answered it without checking the caller i.d.

"Moshi, moshi?" She asked breathlessly.

"_Where are you, Kyoko-chan?" _It was Tsuna on the next line. Kyoko absentmindedly smiled.

"I'm almost there, I'm walking around the corner." She answered while walking sideways to avoid bumping to other people. The street was crowded. Kyoko frowned. It was Christmas Eve. "I got held up by the crowd, Tsuna-kun. But I'll be there in less than a minute."

She said while smiling. She could already see the diner straight ahead.

"I could already see the diner," She said on the phone as she continued walking faster. "I'll be across the street in no time."

She heard Tsuna sighed on the other line. _"Well that's good." _She heard him said. _"I'm sitting next to the window. You could see me from here, oh look, I could already see you."_

At the mention of already seeing her, Kyoko immediately stopped walking just right next to the pedestrian lane. She looked up to the diner and her eyes traveled down straight towards the brunette who still has the same gravity defying hair, but it was longer and tied in a lose ponytail until his lower back that made him looked more mature but at the same time more handsome.

Kyoko felt a blush crept up on her face. It's been too long.

_"I see you, Kyoko-chan," _Tsuna's voice rang in her head like bells.

It's been too long. Eight years have been too long.

A tear escaped from Kyoko's eyes. He has come back. He has come back to her.

Without any hesitation, Kyoko immediately stepped forward.

All she wanted to do was to hold him in her arms.

She couldn't give a care towards the people who were shouting at her.

She couldn't see the blinding light that flashed dangerously at her side.

She couldn't hear the blasted beeping noise the truck that come hurdling towards here honk.

She didn't notice the shocked and terrified face Tsuna has when the truck run over her.

It was too late.

The thoughts of wanting to see and hold Tsuna near her roamed around her head before everything was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

_**4:13 P.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan... Namimori Diner...**_

Tsuna's phone slipped from his hand, creating a loud banging noise when it fell on the floor, breaking it in pieces. His eyes were fixed outside the diner, where people started gathering around a woman lying on the ground - bleeding.

Tsuna's heart thumped hard against his chest, his vision blurred.

It can't be.

Without wasting any second, Tsuna stood up from his seat, and hurriedly ran towards the street.

It couldn't be.

Tsuna pushed through the crowd.

He needed to be with her.

"Move out of my way!" Tsuna shouted while pushing through the people crowding around Kyoko.

"Somebody call 911! A girl was run over by a truck! We need medics!" Tsuna heard someone shouted, but Tsuna can't process it in his brain.

Kyoko. Kyoko needed him.

Pushing people further, Tsuna finally pass through the crowd.

His face paled and his knees threatened to give out at the sight that awaited him.

Kyoko was on the ground, her body battered and full of blood. Her eyes were closed, her face where white, and her phone was thrown a meter away from her - broken.

Tsuna slowly walked towards her in daze.

Kyoko. His Kyoko was now clinging her for her dear life.

Tsuna's legs finally gave out when he was near her.

"Kyo...ko..." Tsuna struggled out with a weak voice.

Blue and red flashed through Tsuna's eyes. He heard a loud siren. The ambulance was here.

Tsuna felt someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Sir, we need to get the patient in the ambulance." The medic said while pulling Tsuna away from his Kyoko.

Tsuna roughly shrugged away the hand that was grabbing him. "Let go of me," He snapped.

"Sir, we need to help her."

"Then help her!" Tsuna snapped. "But I'll stay with her, she needs me." Tsuna said. "She needs me." He murmured. He shook his head in despair. "_I _need her."

A wave of pity passed through the medic. The man... he looks so broken. The medic instantly knew that the woman lying on the cold, hard ground was someone important to these brunette. He signaled the rest of his team to carry the orange head inside the ambulance.

Tsuna watched the whole scene.

His heart aching. His face pale. His heart thumping hard against his chest.

But not a single tear fell from the eyes of the brunette.

No. He doesn't cry anymore. Not anymore.

* * *

**AN: I lied, people. This sequel will not be a two-part anymore. I went through a lot of thinking and decided that I'd prolong this. I'm sorry for the delay. I was thinking a lot to what to do with this. So yep. Here's chapter two. **

**And I out. XD **


	3. Chapter Three: The Talk

**From Eternity to Forever **

_A Sequel of "Eternity"_

**Part Three**

_"The Talk"_

* * *

_**December 25, 2012**_

_**8: 15 P.M**_

_**Namimori Japan… Namimori Central Hospital…**_

Brown orbs that were bright and full of light before now looked empty, dull and lifeless. That is the first thing Reborn saw in his student the moment he arrived outside the emergency room of the hospital.

Reborn knew. He knew in his gut that something bad was about to happen. He knew that if he allowed his student to leave earlier, he will come back as something Reborn never wanted to witness. He knew. His instincts were telling, shouting and begging him to listen. He knew and yet he allowed this happened.

Tsuna…

That's why he warned him. He freaking warned him not to come back crying. Because Reborn knew that if something bad happened, he knew that Tsuna can't cope anymore. It would finally break him and kill him in the process.

Reborn looked at Tsuna to study the situation his student was in. Taking in the state of Tsuna made Reborn pissed. The brunette was not crying – not shedding a single tear. But one look at him and those eyes, everyone can tell he was grieving. Those eyes…

His bloody state wasn't even helping.

Tsuna's clothes where covered with red. There were some smudges of blood on his chin and cheeks. His arms were covered with dried blood. Not Tsuna's blood, but the blood of his Sun Guardian's younger sister – the blood of Sasagawa Kyoko.

The famous world-class Hitman cursed out loud. He forgot to tell the famiglia about this accident. Tsuna's guardians are probably out doing what they usually do in their private lives while celebrating Christmas Eve with their loved ones. But nevertheless, Reborn needed to inform everyone about what happened. He needed to call on the guardians who are in Japan to come down here in the hospital.

And Reborn just knew the person who to call.

He fished out his phone from his pocket, his eyes never leaving Tsuna for a second.

"What do you want?" The person on the other line impatiently asked right after answering the call.

Reborn bit his tongue from grunting. He forgot that he hated calling this man.

"Call the Guardians here in Namimori and tell them to come down here in the Namimori Central Hospital." Reborn grouchily replied. "Something bad happened to the boss."

There was a long pause on the other line of the phone. Reborn removed the phone from his ears and checked if the call was dropped, but saw that it was not. He raised an eyebrow confused before bringing the phone back to his ears.

Then, Reborn heard a creak of a bed and muffled voices speaking. The ex-arcobaleno didn't know if he wanted to smirk or scowl. Of course! They are together right now. It was Christmas Eve after all. And probably, Reborn had disturbed their date. He figured it was the reason why the man on the other line was so impatient.

A few seconds later, someone – a woman – spoke again.

"Is the boss alright?" The woman asked concerned. Reborn heard a loud, exasperated huff on the background.

Reborn can't help but smirk. His assumptions were right. They were together.

Reborn glanced back to Tsuna and sighed – the smirk no longer on his face.

"Define alright?" He asked.

The woman on the other line frowned. "Is he hurt? Injured?" She inquired.

Reborn furrowed his eyebrows in return. "I wish he was."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes," Reborn confirmed. "It is very bad."

"Just tell us what happened." The man on the other line snapped.

Reborn sighed. "It's Sasagawa Kyoko," he said in a sullen voice. "She was hit by a truck hours ago. And still no update from the doctors. The boss…" Reborn trailed off while thinking how to describe the current state of Tsuna. "The boss is not cooping too well with the situation."

"We'll be there."

* * *

_**8:57 P.M**_

Sitting on that cold hard floor, with his head slightly bent downwards while leaning against the wall behind him, his leg propped up with his arm placed on top of his knee with his fist clenched while the other one was lifelessly lying down on the ground beside him – that was what welcomed everyone as soon as they arrived on the hospital after hearing the bad news.

Tsuna…

Never have his famiglia saw him this…broken.

Hayato gritted his teeth – hard. This wasn't supposed to happen. The plan was they would start building their own Headquarters here in Japan where Tsuna and the rest of his guardians can stay with their family. Not for Sasagawa Kyoko to fight for her dear life. And yet this is the state they see as soon as their boss reached his homeland after several years. Why must life be so hard on their boss? He never did anything wrong. Why must he be the one to suffer?

Takeshi clenched his fist. It was no secret in the family that the reason for Tsuna to leave Japan and stay in Italy was to keep the one he loves safe. It was to protect his mother and Sasagaw Ryohei's younger sister, to keep them safe. Everyone knew how much Tsuna loves the girl. He wanted to protect her, his mother and the family of his guardians. That's why he left – to bring the attentions of their rival families to him and to leave the rest of his family in Japan to safety.

The plan worked. Namimori was no longer their target. Tsuna thought he can go back to Japan and fulfill his promise. But his plan backfired. He can no longer go back. Not when there was a lot of threat going on. His title as the Tenth Vongola Boss held him back. It took him eight years to clear everything. Now, no one in the Mafia can threaten the Tenth Vongola Boss, and live. Tsuna doesn't even have to say anything or lift any finger. Families that pledge their loyalty to him will act on their own free will. That's how everyone view Tsuna as.

The Tenth Vongola Boss is their law.

And to think that with everything Tsuna achieved to keep Sasagawa Kyoko safe and alive, she'll be safe and far away from the harm the Mafia can do to her. And yet she is now in the emergency room, fighting for her dear life, not because of the Mafia, but because of some blasted truck! Just how twisted can fate be?

* * *

_**9:37 P.M**_

Reborn gritted his teeth as he watched his student silently.

Tsuna sat still – motionless for the past two hours, more since Reborn wasn't sure how long Tsuna has been here. Tsuna not moving caused Reborn and the others distraught. It was as if he shut down his self to everyone. Takeshi and Hayato can't move or talk to him. Reborn can't even threaten him to move. He just looks up to them and looks down again, as if he was programmed to do it.

It was a relief for the rest to know that Sasagawa Ryohei was away with the Varia for a mission in Greece. Reborn can only imagine what the Sun Guardian will do if he finds his sister in this state. They didn't even bother to call him until they know that Kyoko will be out of harm's way.

Reborn glance at his side when he felt someone lean a feet away beside him on the wall.

"Chrome bought you an espresso," the man said as he offered Reborn the cup he was holding. "She said you might need some."

Reborn smirked. "I can't believe it," He taunted. "You're so whipped."

Reborn took the hot steaming cup of espresso from the raven haired man who was sending him glares.

Kyoya just huffed while folding his arms on his chest. He didn't even bother to react to Reborn's comment.

The hit-man's smirk got even wider. "Not even going to deny it?" He asked before sipping his espresso little by little.

"Why deny it if it's true?" Kyoya grunted. "It doesn't bother me. So long as I am the dominant one in our relationship."

Reborn snorted. "Dominant you say? I can't see what part of you is dominant. Not when you follow her every will without any say. Like for example," Reborn held his cup of espresso up. "You bringing me an espresso just because Chrome said so." He continued before sipping his hot drink.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "That's called pleasing your lover," Kyoya pointed out. "I said as long as I am the Dominant one – the one who always get to be on top."

Reborn almost choked on his espresso. "Thanks for sharing a part of your sex life," He sarcastically said after recovering. "But I really didn't need to hear that."

Kyoya shrugged casually while smirking. "It's not my fault you don't read '_Fifty Shades of Grey'._"

Reborn shuddered at the horrific images that played on his mind. "For your information, I did read that book." Reborn defended. "I thought you meant the other meaning of being a _dominant._ I mean seriously, I can't believe that you ended up with Chrome of all the people. "

"I can't believe it either," Kyoya admitted. "Chrome seems to innocent and kind for a guy like me."

Reborn snorted again. "You got that right."

"But seeing all the pain she went through, witnessing all the struggles in her life, I just can't help but want to keep her close to me. I wanted to protect her from the world and all those cheesy crap." He continued as if Reborn didn't say anything.

"It must be hard for you," Both Reborn and Kyoya's head snapped forward and saw Tsuna looking straight at them. His eyes were bleak but now they were much clearer. "To see the one you love suffer and be at the brink of death for numerous times, that must be hard for you." The brunette continued.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. Their attempt to make the brunette respond to them earlier was unsuccessful, and yet here he was talking about Chrome. Takeshi, Hayato and Chrome would be relieve to hear him speak too bad they were out to buy some late dinner for the rest of them.

"Who said it was easy?" Kyoya retorted. "Witnessing the one you love writhe in pain and her life slowly slipping through your fingers – knowing you can't do anything to help ease her pain – it's agonizing."

Tsuna laughed bitterly. "I know what you feel."

Reborn watched as Tsuna and his Cloud Guardian exchange words. He was relieved to see that Tsuna was now talking and responding to them. He was afraid that Tsuna will be broken – more broken than he already was and then it would be difficult to help fix him.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Do you?" He shot back. "I believe you and I are feeling two very different feelings, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's head snapped down again before meeting Kyoya's steel blue-grey eyes.

"Do you?" Kyoya prompted again.

"Kyoko's suffering, she might die! I know what you feel." Tsuna gritted out angrily.

"Well then," Kyoya barked out, clearly amused at how things are going on. He removes himself from the wall and started walking towards the brunette. "Care to enlighten me, what do you feel?"

Kyoya stopped a few feet away from Tsuna, but near enough to grab him if he stretches out his arms. Reborn stood straight, warily watching the scene unfold. He was prepared to jump in if things get out of hand. He knew Kyoya would not kill Tsuna, no he won't do that. But Reborn knew he could hurt him badly. And they seriously didn't need a broken and injured Tsuna in their case.

"What do you feel?" Kyoya growled again, amusement no longer in his eyes.

"I feel nothing!" Tsuna shouted back, more anger flashes in his brown orbs. Tsuna glared at Kyoya before sighing and slumping back down. "I feel numb. I can barely move my body, but I know I feel pain. I feel pain to the point I can't feel anything anymore. Don't you feel this way, too?" Tsuna asked defeatedly.

"No, I don't feel that." Kyoya answered as he stretched out his arms and grabbed Tsuna by his collar.

"Those feelings are for herbivores," He pulled Tsuna up effortless from the ground, still holding him by his collar. Tsuna made no movement to free himself from the Cloud Guardian. "Herbivores like you." Kyoya said as he threw Tsuna to the side with force.

Reborn's eyes widened as he watched Tsuna fall down to the ground with a loud, resounding thud.

"Hibari," Reborn angrily called the raven haired man. "That is enough."

Kyoya looked behind him and stared at Reborn, his eyes telling the hit-man to stay back. Reborn glance back to the brunette on the ground before he turned his eyes back to Kyoya and slowly nodded his head. Kyoya looked back at the brunette lying on the ground. He walked towards the brunette slowly and stood in front of him.

"I don't feel weak, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He admonishes as he grabs Tsuna and lifts him from the ground again. "I may feel pain, but I don't feel weak."

Tsuna grunted. He cracks open his eyes and stared straight at Kyoya's eyes.

"H-how?" He groaned out.

Tsuna fell to the ground when Kyoya lets go his collar for the second time, but no to hard this time. Tsuna grabs his head as he looks up. "How could you do it?"

Kyoya patted his shoulder, removing imaginary dust and creases that mere his black suit. He looks at the brunette and raises an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Wait around in dread, not knowing what will happen to her if she will survive or not." Tsuna answered grimly, but there's a hint of annoyance in his tone. Annoyance to himself or annoyance to the situation, Kyoya doesn't know.

"The answer to that is simple," Kyoya smirked. "It's because I believe in her and trust her."

Sending one last glance to the brunette, and seeing him stuck with the answer Kyoya gave him; the raven-haired Cloud Guardian started walking away. Passing by Reborn, the Cloud Guardian gave the wide-eyed hit-man a non-committal shrug and a knowing smirk.

Reborn gratefully nodded at Kyoya. He watched as the raven-haired male leave, probably to wait for the others to arrive at the lobby with their late dinner. Reborn shook his head, and goofily smiled. Hibari Kyoya may be brutal, but he sure knows how to talk some sense to someone.

Reborn's eyes snapped towards the brunette. He remained seated on the floor where Kyoya last dropped him. Tsuna was still motionless, but unlike earlier it didn't trouble the ex-arcobaleno, because now, the brunette's eyes are full of new hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am sorry for the delay. But I hope that everyone liked the update. I placed some 1896 here and there, hope that it was okay for everyone. I just love 1896. They're my number one favorite pairing. Anyway, please review.**

**Updates will come by sooner than you think. ;))**

**And I out!~**


	4. Chapter Four: The Verdict

**From Eternity to Forever**

_A Sequel of "Eternity"_

**Part Four**

_"The Verdict"_

* * *

**_December 24, 2012_**

**_10:23 P.M._**

**_Namimori, Japan… Namimori Central Hospital…_**

_It was already past ten in the evening, and still the doctors haven't informed them about anything. They've been waiting for almost five hours now. But for Tsuna, it was like he was waiting forever._

_All he wanted was to make things go back to the way it used to be. That's why he went back as soon as he can. Back to the place he calls home. Back to the place where the one he loves awaits him._

_But when things are finally planned out, fate just happened to play with them._

* * *

_**10:29 P.M.**_

The hospital is a very busy place. Nurses and doctors would walk by; checking their patients and making sure they are fine. It's a very busy place, especially since people's lives are at stake. The people buzzing around in and out of the room, cries erupting from the hallways after hearing a bad news, and the sounds of the ambulances going in the hospital rushing a patient in – the hospital is always a busy place whether it is night or day.

So Tsuna can't understand why it was so deadly silent. He couldn't hear any thuds on the floor, he couldn't hear any voices echoing the long empty hallways of the hospital – Tsuna couldn't hear anything. It was as if the world around him was all blocked out from his senses.

After the talk with Kyoya, Tsuna no longer moped around. His legs who gave out as soon as he reached the hospital with the ambulance no longer felt weak. He could finally stand already. His eye sight was already getting better. The world doesn't seem blurry and hazy anymore. Tsuna could also feel.

He doesn't feel numb anymore.

But despite all this, the Vongola Decimo can't hear anything.

He knows Reborn was talking to him. He could see his lips moving. But no voice passes to his ears. He just couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you, Reborn." Tsuna sighed, his voice raspy.

Tsuna was better. He felt better. Kyoya made sure of that. After that talk with him, Tsuna was finally better. Not at peace, no not yet. But he wasn't broken anymore. He knew Kyoko would be alright. He knows Kyoko would be alright. He promised her he'll be back, and Tsuna still needs to fulfill that promise.

"I can't hear you." Tsuna repeated, his eyes locking to Reborn's black irises.

Reborn sighed. He could feel another wave of headache coming in. Why did he volunteer to be left alone with the brunette? Oh yeah, it was because he was his tutor, and apparently because that, Sawada Tsunayoshi was under his care.

Yeah, right.

Reborn groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. Takeshi and Gokudera left after making sure that Tsuna ate something. The Rain and Storm wanted to stay to take care of the brunette, but Reborn made them leave for them to rest, too. Both promised to be back first thing in the morning to check on them.

Kyoya and Chrome decided stayed. Chrome wanted to be there for Tsuna and Kyoko once the doctors will tell them the current condition of the orange-haired woman. The two of them, Kyoko and Chrome, got along together to the point that Chrome already considers Kyoko as her best friend. Kyoya wasn't too keen with the idea of staying in the hospital any longer since he wanted to spend more time with Chrome during Christmas Eve, but since Chrome wanted to be there, he had no other choice. He can't possibly leave her all alone.

Besides, the head doctor of the hospital knew him. It was rest assured that there were no disturbances happening any time soon or at all for that matter. Patients, doctors, everyone in the building feared Hibari Kyoya. He'd like to see them try.

Currently, the couple went home to fetch some necessities they need for their stay, and a new batch of clothes for Tsuna and Reborn since they know that the Vongola Boss and the ex-Arcobaleno are not going anywhere anytime soon. Making Tsuna leave now is impossible. And Reborn can't possibly leave the brunette unattended. Who knows what he would do during the time Reborn wasn't there. So yes, Tsuna and Reborn leaving wasn't an option, so Chrome thought it would be best for them to do that.

So that leaves Reborn all alone outside the emergency room, on an empty hallway except for a few nurses who pass by, all alone with the Vongola Boss.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered in frustration.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. Even though he couldn't hear, he knew what Reborn said.

"I saw that," He said. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn raised an eyebrow towards the brunette. Good, Tsuna was now responding as he used to. Reborn smirked, his eyes no longer filled with worry and irritation, but amusement and mischievousness.

Tsuna's eyes twitched. "I know that smirk, enough Reborn. I'm not in the mood."

The hit-man sighed but did what he was told. It was fun to irritate and tease the brunette, but Reborn knew that now is not a good time. Reborn wished that the doctors would hurry it up. He didn't know how long the brunette's new-found hope would last.

* * *

_**10:57 P.M.**_

Tsuna watched the green light above the emergency room there. It was still on, meaning whatever the doctors were doing to Kyoko wasn't done yet. For five hours they've been in there, still no news about Kyoko's state.

Tsuna gritted his teeth.

Just how long did he need to wait?

He just wants to see Kyoko already. He just wants to see her smile, feel her warm touch, and be with her. Is that too much to ask?

Tsuna chuckled bitterly.

Wasn't he already waiting to do that?

Yeah, he was. It was something he already was doing. He was already waiting for eternity.

"Hey,"

Tsuna looked up, his thoughts going back to this world.

"You hear me already?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna nodded his head. "Yeah," He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I hear you."

Well, at least the world isn't block from him anymore.

He waited for eight years. A few hours compared to his long wait weren't even that long. He could do this. Kyoko would be fine.

He believes in her.

"Don't worry too much," Reborn said, leaning on the wall beside the brunette. "It'll be over soon."

Tsuna nodded, his eyes trailing back to the closed-door of the emergency room. His eyes lingering to the green light signaling that the surgery was still on going.

"I know," Tsuna answered.

Reborn wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by the changing of the lights above the emergency room.

Tsuna felt his heart jumped when he saw the green light turned red.

It was over.

The doors of the emergency room opened, and a doctor clad in scrubs walked out. Tsuna stood up from the wall, almost robotically, his eyes locked on the doctor.

Reborn watched and sighed in relief. Finally, after a long wait, they will finally hear some news. Reborn doesn't know whether it was a good or bad.

"Are you the family of the patient?" The doctor asked, his eyes looking straight to the brunette and Reborn.

Reborn saw that Tsuna was too stunned, so he took it upon himself to answer the man.

"I'm her uncle." Reborn lied swiftly. It was much easier that way than explaining unnecessary things to the doctor.

The doctor turned his attention to Reborn and nodded.

Tsuna watched the whole scene in silence. He wanted to ask the doctor about Kyoko, but he can't seem to find his voice.

Reborn sensing the problem of the brunette, asked. "How is she, doc?"

The doctor looked back at emergency room, watching the nurses walked out with some equipment they used before looking back at Reborn and offered him a small smile.

"The patient's stable, currently she's still sleeping and would be asleep for a couple of days, a week at most."

After hearing those words, Tsuna felt his knees wobble. Kyoko was alright, she was okay.

"Can we see her?" He choked.

"Yes," The doctor nodded. "She's being transferred to a private room as we speak."

Tsuna breathed a sigh he didn't he was holding in. His knees finally gave up. Tsuna plumped down to hard ground in relief.

Reborn watched the brunette. A small smile made its way up to his face, but soon left.

Reborn turned his attention back to the doctor.

"What are her injuries?" Reborn asked.

The doctor sighed and frowned. It was clear that the five-hour long surgery tired him out.

"The patient suffered a concussion and internal bleeding. She also lost a lot of blood. Good thing we already took care of that. She suffered four broken ribs, a fractured ankle and some few broken ligaments in her right leg. That girl is a very strong girl. We almost lost her twice, but she fought back."

Reborn nodded at the doctor. "Thank you very much Doctor."

The doctor shook his head. "It was my pleasure," He replied. "A nurse will bring you to her room. Please excuse me."

Reborn watched the doctor leave before turning his attention back to the brunette.

"You heard that?"

Tsuna looked up and nodded. "Yeah," He said, his voice wavering.

Reborn offered a hand to the brunette. "Stand up already will you? You love the floor too much." The older man teased.

Tsuna gave out a small chuckle – a chuckle that's full of relief and joy. He took Reborn's offered hand and effortlessly lifted himself from the ground.

"It loves me too." He joked back.

Reborn stared at the smiling brunette. Although the smile didn't quite reach the brunette's eyes, at least the brunette was smiling again. God, Reborn never want to see that state of Tsuna ever again. It was bad enough after they left Japan, then this happened.

Reborn could swear the Fates were laughing at him already.

Tsk, only the brunette can make him feel that way.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn angrily muttered.

Tsuna looked up and turned his head around. "You said something, Reborn?"

"Nothing," Reborn quickly replied. "I said nothing. You must be hearing things."

Tsuna questioningly raised a delicate eyebrow towards the raven-haired man. He was not buying his answer. The brunette was sure he heard something.

"Anyway," Reborn said, changing the topic. "You must get going." He pushed the brunette forward, not too much a shove to make the brunette trip.

"Why? Where are you going?" Tsuna asked as he started walking, his head looking back his shoulders, a nurse leading him in front.

"To call Chrome and Kyoya," Reborn answered. "I'd tell them the good news."

Tsuna stopped walking and turned around to give Reborn a grateful nod.

Reborn shook his head, his hands waving in the air in a shooing motion.

Tsuna chuckled. The very first happy sound he made that day.

Reborn watched as Tsuna disappeared around the corner of the hallway, following the nurse towards the room where Kyoko was.

Reborn shook his head again. "Dame-Tsuna," He scoffed, when the brunette was out of earshot. He meant it as an insult, but the smile adorned in Reborn's face tells otherwise.

* * *

_**11:03 P.M.**_

Tsuna breathed out. The moment he stepped inside Kyoko's room, Tsuna immediately saw Kyoko lying in the middle with wires, IVs, and beeping machines all around her. Tsuna felt his chest tightened.

He didn't know what state was more terrible – this one or the one where Kyoko was bleeding in that cold, hard, concrete street.

Either of the two, Tsuna would never want to see her in that state again.

Tsuna shook the thoughts away from his head. That wasn't the point right now. The point is, Kyoko was alive and breathing. He should focus on that more.

Tsuna looked back at Kyoko and slowly walked towards her.

Yes, that's right. All that matters was she's okay.

"Hey Kyoko," Tsuna whispered as soon as he stood right beside her. "I'm here…"

Tsuna took the foldable chair beside the bed and sat on it.

He carefully placed his elbows on the bed, and took her cold, pale hands slowly without trying to move any wires that were connected to her body.

"We're here for you, Kyoko…"

The brunette placed her hands near his check and leaned on it.

"Reborn, Chrome, Kyoya, they're here to see you."

He whispered, his eyes admiring Kyoko's face.

Her head was bandaged up, violet and pale blue bruises mar her delicate skin, few scratches here and there and her lips were pale – nothing compared to her cherry red ones.

And yet, Kyoko was still beautiful.

"We're here, Kyoko." Tsuna repeated – his voice raspy and rough.

Tsuna clutched her hand tighter, but not too tight to hurt. Just enough force to feel her.

With his other free hand, Tsuna stroke back the stray hair that fell against Kyoko's closed eyes.

Tsuna noticed the long hair that Kyoko had just before her accident was no longer long. It was cut short, just about her shoulders – the length she used to have eight years ago.

As Tsuna watched the slow hitching of Kyoko's chest, a sign that she was indeed breathing, and heard the irritating beep of the machine, Tsuna can't help but cry.

It took him eight years.

Eight years of pure hell.

Tsuna lived a life he never wanted; he became someone he never thought he would become. And all of those things he did and endured, it was all for Kyoko's safety.

Tsuna still remember the promise he made eight years ago.

On the night where he said goodbye to his old life – the night where he last saw her.

All the times he had with her, all those memories he long kept at the back of his mind, they kept rushing back.

He loves Kyoko.

He loves Kyoko to the point that he was prepared to do everything just to make her safe.

That's why he made that promise.

He loves Kyoko so much.

He knew that a life as a Mafia Boss will bring nothing but trouble – not only to him, but also to his family. Tsuna knew that and yet he made that promise.

Why did he promise that again?

Oh, yeah. It was because he was a selfish man.

He shouldn't have even seen her that night. The phone call they last had should have been their last phone call. And yet, Tsuna can't bring himself to let go of his emotions. He was not stupid. He knows that his silly crush with the girl wasn't just a crush anymore.

He loves her, that's why.

_"To love was to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed."_

Tsuna remembered the quote Reborn said back in Italy when he was reading one of his past-time books, City of Glass, if Tsuna remembered correctly.

Was that what love is?

Tsuna didn't know the answer to that.

Maybe it was true.

He loves Kyoko, and by loving her, he was already putting her to danger he vowed he will protect her from.

How can he even protect her from himself?

"Kyoko," Tsuna cried her name – a cry he never made before.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the same Sawada Tsunayoshi as he was before. He was a different man – a man who was made cold and strict by Fate.

Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't show any weakness. He forgot how to be weak years before.

He learned the hard way. Weak people can never survive.

That's why he was what he is today, a strong man – one who doesn't shed a tear.

Wasn't he the one he said that to Reborn?

So why was he crying now?

Tsuna gritted his teeth.

Kyoko…

The one he swore to protect…

The one who he was supposed to keep safe…

He almost lost her…

"Kyoko," He cried her name over and over – desperately clutching the poor girl's hand, telling himself that the one in front of him was real.

Kyoko was alive, and she was there sleeping in front of him.

"I'm here, Kyoko…"

Yes, Tsunayoshi was a strong man.

Thousands of people can prove that.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't weak.

He didn't know what being weak was.

But it doesn't mean he was invincible.

He may be strong, but he was no superman.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was still a human being who can feel pain, anger and sadness.

That was what he were feeling now, pain, anger and sadness.

He feels pain; for almost losing the one he love, for seeing her in this state and witnessing the suffering she took. Anger; for not being able to save her, for not being able to take away the pain, and for not being able to do the one thing he swore to do – to keep her safe. Sadness; for not being able to be the one he wanted himself to be.

Sawada Tsunayoshi learned that crying isn't a sign of weakness. It was a sign of being a human.

"I don't want to lose you, Kyoko."

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi is a strong man, especially with the one he loves at his side.

_"I love you…"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here is this week's chapter! Hope you liked it and see, I didn't kill Kyoko! Well, at least not yet...

Kidding! I'm just kidding! Anyway, do tell me what you think about it.

And oh, the quote_ "To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed"_, that was from the book series Mortal Instruments, which I don't own. So I hope that's cleared up.

So, yeah. Please review, thanks!

And I out!~


	5. Chapter Five: The Nightmare

**From Eternity to Forever**

_A Sequel of "Eternity"_

**Part Five**

_"The Nightmare"_

* * *

_**December 25, 2012**_

_**3:21 A.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Namimori Central Hospital…**_

Tsuna glanced around the room. It took him a minute to gain his senses. He was still at the hospital, in Kyoko's private room. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. Kyoko was safe. She was safe, and he was with her.

Events that happened yesterday came rushing to his head.

He can't believe that everything happened that fast. He remembered sitting on the booth in the diner, then the next he knew, he was sitting on the floor covered in blood – Kyoko's blood. He shuddered as he remembered her state.

It was a nightmare he didn't want to see again.

"_Tsuna-kun," _

Tsuna snapped his head to the side.

He heard someone called his name. The voice… the voice was so familiar. He knows that voice.

"_Tsuna-kun," _The voice called again.

Tsuna turned his head around, trying to find the source of that voice.

Tsuna's eyes widened. He wasn't in the hospital anymore. Kyoko wasn't with him anymore.

Tsuna slowly turned around. He was outside the diner.

He knows this place. It was where Kyoko…

A loud screeching sound startled the brunette. Tsuna stiffly turned sideward. That sound… It was the sound of the truck. His eyes darted towards the street, just in time to see the truck hit a girl.

Like a movie playing over and over, Tsuna watched the truck hit Kyoko. And every time he watched, he would find himself frozen in the same spot. He can't move his feet, his limbs, and his body. He would just stand there and watch.

"No…" He muttered.

"_I…I…It hurts, Tsuna-kun…"_

"NO!" Tsuna shrieked.

Kyoko is okay. She was safe. She is safe. The doctors said everything would be alright. She's still in the hospital, sleeping.

"Tsuna…"

Tsuna turned around, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Reborn…" Tsuna breathed, an evident relief coated his voice. "Oh, thank god you're here."

Reborn stood in front of the brunette, his fedora covering his eyes. Tsuna staggered towards the older man, his feet wobbly and cold.

"I don't know where I am and these voices kept talking me, and Kyoko –"

Reborn grabbed the shoulder of the panicking brunette and interrupted him.

"Tsuna," The hit-man started – his voice full of sorrow and pity. "Kyoko's dead…"

As he heard those words, Tsuna felt his heart drop and his whole life shattered.

He let out a nervous chuckle. It can't be. Kyoko couldn't be dead. The doctor… The doctor said she's alright!

"You're lying…" He said in daze – his voice full of bitterness and disbelief.

Tsuna looked up to Reborn and saw the hit-man indifferent. His eyes were still covered by his fedora, but his lips… They were set in a grim line.

Tsuna took a step backwards. His breath hitched. He felt his heart shatter every second that passed. The sole reason why he lives died. Sasagawa Kyoko died. She's dead.

Tsuna won't see her bright smiles anymore. He won't feel her warm embrace, her soft touch and her loving caress. He won't have the opportunity to be with her anymore. He didn't even have the chance to tell her he loves her.

Kyoko was dead.

She's gone.

She'll never hear those three words from him ever. He couldn't even fulfill his promise to see her again.

He couldn't even protect her.

Tsuna's sun was gone.

* * *

Tsuna snapped his eyes open.

He raised his head and saw Kyoko sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed – safe and unharmed.

He was sleeping with his head rested beside Kyoko's unmoving arm.

Tsuna straightened his back and looked around the room spotting the wall clock hanging on the wall right in front of him.

It was three thirty in the morning.

It was Christmas Day already.

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck, his other hand stretching upwards.

Kyoya and Chrome arrived sometime around 12 in the morning. They brought him his toothbrush and an extra set of clothes for him to change into. Tsuna dispose of his bloody clothes as soon as he got of the bath room clothed with his new batch.

After he changed his clothes and freshened up, Tsuna didn't leave Kyoko's side ever.

Reborn was mad at him, but he knows to keep it to himself. Tsuna was at a tough situation right now and he knew that if he added with that, Tsuna might snap, and Reborn was sure as hell didn't want that to happen.

Tsuna turned his head around the room and saw that he was alone.

Reborn must be outside. Kyoya and Chrome must be outside, too.

Tsuna groaned. He raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

His head hurts and his breathing was rugged. His chest hurts too.

The brunette wiped his forehead and felt his skin to be cold. He was also sweating like mad.

Tsuna didn't know why he was feeling that way. He must have been dreaming.

Tsuna can't remember. It must have been a bad dream – a nightmare – to make him feel that way.

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

It must have been nothing since he can't remember what he dreamt.

But something was shouting at Tsuna that it was important. Although he can't remember exactly what he dreamt, Tsuna remembered being scared.

Tsuna sighed. Thinking made his head hurt more.

The brunette turned his attention back towards the orange-haired lying on the bed. He raised his hand and softly brushed away the orange locks that strayed on her cold, pale forehead…

Tsuna eyes widened and his hands freeze.

Kyoko was cold – colder than she was earlier.

Tsuna's eyes trailed down to her lips. It wasn't pale anymore, it was blue.

Tsuna stood up and his head turned towards the heart monitor and realized that it wasn't creating its loud irritating beeping noises. Tsuna might have been thankful for the mild silence but this silence meant another thing.

Tsuna cupped Kyoko's face with his shaking hands.

"Kyoko-chan, please don't do this to me…" He pleaded. His face was so near the girl, but he can't feel her breath tickling him. "No… Kyoko-chan… Everything will be alright… Please…"

Tsuna hastily pushed the buzzer above the Kyoko's hospital bed.

"She's not breathing!" He screamed in the intercom.

"Kyoko-chan… It's alright… You'll be okay… I'm here…"

Tsuna didn't feel the doctor and nurses rushed inside the room. His eyes were fixed at Kyoko and he didn't dare to move away from her; even when the nurses tried to pry him away.

"Sir, you need to move away." One nurse told him while grabbing his shoulder.

Tsuna growled at the nurse and pushed him. "Don't touch me."

The nurse was visibly scared and shaken. Two other nurses backed-up the shaken nurse and started pulling Tsuna away from the bed and from Kyoko.

Tsuna gritted his teeth while he struggled to get away from their grips.

"Let go of me!" He gritted through clenched teeth.

He can't leave her. Kyoko need him.

Tsuna continued to struggle while watching the doctor and some nurses tending to the girl.

If Tsuna wasn't so tired, he might have already got out from these nurses and be standing beside Kyoko already. Tsuna's determination flared up. He started to struggle more. Another set of nurse saw it and help to keep the brunette down.

This angered Tsuna.

"What are you lot doing?! You should be helping her!" He glared at the nurses that were restraining him. "I said let go of me!"

"Sir, we need you to calm down." One nurse said.

Tsuna paid no attention. His eyes locked towards the scene in front of him.

"Doctor, her pulse is getting weaker." One nurse said, holding Kyoko's wrist.

Tsuna heard one steady beep rang throughout the room. His eyes snapped towards the heart monitor. It was a straight line.

"No…" Tsuna muttered. His heart clenching and his body started slacking. "No, Kyoko-chan!" He cried – his eyes darting towards the doctor that was doing. He started struggling even more.

"We need to do a jump start!" The doctor shouted. "Get the defibrillator, quick!"

Tsuna watched as the doctor started placing paddles through Kyoko's chest.

"300 voltages," The doctor said. "Clear!"

Still no change. "400." The nurse said. "Clear!"

Tsuna managed to kick four men away from him and the pushed the two out of his way. He finally got freed from the nurses held.

The nurses were still crowding around Kyoko. Her heart monitor still wasn't producing any beeping sound. It was still a straight line.

"Kyoko-chan, p-please don't do this to me." He slurred, his hand reaching towards the orange-haired, steps far away from him.

He started walking towards the hospital bed to hold Kyoko's hand, just to assure her that he was with her, but a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

Tsuna prepared to lash out to the person who tried to restrain him again, but he didn't have the chance to.

All he saw was a fedora, and two black irises that belonged to his tutor before darkness consumed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the short update and the delay.

Wait... Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't promise that I wouldn't kill her. :O

Just review for me, okay? Maybe I'll be good. Haha.

Anyway, do you guys like the pairing Gfem!27? I'm planning to write one...

And I out!~


	6. Chapter Six: The End

**From Eternity to Forever**

_A Sequel of "Eternity"_

**Part Six**

_"The End"_

* * *

_**December 25, 2012**_

_**9: 54 A.M.**_

_**Namimori, Japan… Namimori Central Hospital…**_

There's something with hospitals that feel very alien for Reborn. Everywhere he looks, he could see the color white. Everywhere – the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the coats and all. It was sickening. That's why he stuck with black. It didn't make his eyes hurt.

That was the reason why he hates going to hospitals. It made him look out-of-place with his black suit and black fedora, and because the lab coats reminded him of a certain someone. The smell of antiseptics also irritates his nose. And the people in the hospital were too moody and serious. Not that he hates serious people since he was one of those – he just doesn't like the atmosphere around the said place.

So Reborn couldn't even understand why he was walking down the white hallways of one the places he hates the most. Now that he was thinking about it, he's been walking down these hallways for the umpteenth time already in just two days.

The famous hit-man unconsciously stopped walking when he reached a white closed wooden door with the number 2795 sprawled in a small placard on the wall next to the door.

Oh yeah, that's right, he was here again because of his no-good student.

Sometimes Reborn couldn't help but wonder why he stayed with his student after all this years – why he took on the role to babysit him every single time.

Glancing down at his hand, reasons Reborn didn't imagine to think rushed to his head.

Reborn, the ex-Sun Arcobaleno, the world's greatest hit-man, owed the Tenth Vongola Don a lot.

Tsuna was the one who saved him. His student was the one who gave him back his life he never thought he could ever take back. He was the one who helped him break the curse. He was the one who prove every belief Reborn have false.

He was his life-long tutor – his companion. And nothing could ever change that.

Reborn owes Tsuna his life, that's why he stayed. Even if Reborn wasn't obligated to stay and continue his job as the tutor of the brunette, now his boss, he chose to stay. This was now his new home – his family.

And a family never abandons his family ever – especially in the time when they need the support the most.

Although that sounds so corny and something that Reborn wouldn't dare say it aloud to someone, it was true. Tsuna needed his family, and Reborn would be there for him – like how Tsuna was there for him when he was sure he was going to die a dog's death.

The black clad hit-man turned his head back towards the closed door of the hospital room. He raised his hands up to knock, but stopped midway when he heard voices muffled behind the white door.

Reborn allowed his hands to go back to his side. He tilted his fedora downwards, making the shadows cover his eyes, making the smirk itched in his face the only visible part on his face. He patted Leon, who was safely and comfortably nestled on the side of Reborn's fedora, before turning around and walking back towards where he came from.

He was just here to check if his no-good student was fine, anyway.

Reborn guessed he didn't need to do that anymore.

By the looks of it, _they_ are doing great.

And of course, Reborn knew when not to barge in and interrupt such moments.

He owed that to Tsuna – after all the hardships the brunette went through.

He needed this, and Reborn will do anything to give it to him.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, his eyes lingering at the clear yellow topaz eyes right in front of him.

"Kyoko," He drawled out, his hands holding up a spoon. "Eat – you need to eat."

Kyoko blushed, her cheeks tinted a shade lighter than her usual pink, but nevertheless it was a blush.

"B-but Tsuna-kun," Kyoko stuttered out, her hands gripping down the white lined sheet sprawled on her lap. "You don't need to spoon-feed me. I could eat by myself." She continued – her fingers fumbling, her eyes casting downwards, upwards, everywhere but Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna can't help but fine Kyoko's antics as cute. It was what the girl usually does when they talk and when she's flustered. Kyoko always avoids Tsuna's eyes.

Well aside from that, as far as Tsuna could remember, Kyoko didn't change after eight years...much. Her hair was longer the last time she saw her before the accident happened, but during the operation, the doctors cut her hair back to its length just like back in middle school.

"You could barely hold the spoon," Tsuna retorted. "Just eat, Kyoko-chan, for me?" The brunette half teased, half ordered the flushing girl, his hand holding the spoon moving nearer to her careful not to spill the soup in his other hand and the soup on the spoon.

If Kyoko could blush more, she would definitely would. But the loss of blood took a toll on her body. Nevertheless, it didn't prevent for her to be more flustered with Tsuna's close proximity and intimate gesture – spoon-feeding falls under "intimate" in her dictionary.

Slacking her shoulders down in defeat, Kyoko grudgingly opened her mouth, allowing to brunette to feed her.

Tsuna smiled in triumph, his eyes gleaming than how it was last night – or more correctly – this morning.

The Tenth Vongola Don watched as Kyoko swallowed down the soup, his eyes never leaving her face. Taking in the pink color on both cheeks of the angel in front of him, Tsuna can't help but feel relieved that finally everything was on clear.

Kyoko was fine, and those nightmares that haunt him will never come true as long as he was with her.

Tsuna fought back a shudder as he remembered that dream and the event that happened right after he woke up from that horrid sleep.

Tsuna would never want to undergo that pain ever again.

"Here," Tsuna urged another spoonful of soup to the orange-head.

Without putting much of a fight, Kyoko opened her mouth silently; wary of the looming eyes watching her.

In any other instances, Kyoko would already be nervous being under someone's intent gaze. But this… this was different. She hasn't felt his gaze for roughly a decade. And the feeling of having that warm eyes looking at her made her feel at ease.

A couple of minutes later and an empty bowl of soup on top of the table beside the hospital bed, Kyoko is soon very anxious. Tsuna haven't really much talked to her as soon as she woke up. All she knows was that she was hit by a truck when she was about to walk down the street to meet Tsuna, and then nothing.

She can't remember anything after feeling pain all over her body and the blacking out.

Tsuna told her that she was unconscious since yesterday, and that Chrome brought her a breakfast and message saying that she'll be back to visit her later. Tsuna didn't open up the topic about their promise eight years ago and Kyoko didn't have the guts to open up the topic herself.

Bottom line is she's very anxious.

The silence engulfing the deluxe private room they were in is starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

And Kyoko thinks that Tsuna wasn't going to talk any time soon…

"U-umm… Ts-Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko stuttered in an attempt to break the silence in the room. In which she clearly failed, because she didn't know what to say anymore. Her voice trailed off and another round of silence happened.

Tsuna, noticing the discomfort of Kyoko, opened up his mouth and spouted the first thing that came in his mind. "I'm sorry…"

Kyoko's head snapped up as soon as his words tickled her ear.

"Huh? Why are apologizing, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, confused, her head tilting to the side.

Tsuna laughed bitterly, his hand ruffling his unruly brown hair. He turned his head to the side and glared at the floor. Indeed, why was he apologizing? A simple sorry could never erase all the failures he have done.

"I failed…" He said with his coarse voice. "I failed to protect you. The only thing I swore to do and I've failed to do it."

Kyoko's eyes softened, understanding dawn upon the girl. For all of what's worth, Tsuna was still the same Tsuna, regardless of the change in his physical appearance. The brunette was still as caring as he was to his friends. He was still the same Tsuna who wish to protect everyone he cares for.

Kyoko, without giving it any much thought, bend forward – a little careful not to open her stitches – and placed her hand, albeit being weak, on top of the brunette's clenched beside her on the bed and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tsuna's eyes snapped down, staring at Kyoko's pale hands. His hand felt tingly from the added weight, but it wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was very warm and felt very assuring. Tsuna's eyes softened, the creased on his forehead dismissed. His fist loosen and up, and he turned his hand around to grab the orange-head's hand in his.

Kyoko blinked at the gesture and smiled. She squeezed his hands again, conveying her silent emotions. She looked up and met the brunette's glazed gaze and offered him a smile that she always reserved for the brunette.

"I'm still here aren't I?" She said – her voice soft and raspy. Kyoko cleared her throat before continuing. "You have nothing to apologize for Tsuna-kun. It was an accident."

Another squeeze … Tsuna felt another squeeze. Kyoko was reassuring him, and at that moment Tsuna felt his constricted heart free from all its shackles. The brunette tightened its hold, careful not to put much strength to hurt the girl. He raised her hand closed to his face, and leaned his cheek in her palm – the warmth immediately spreading throughout his body.

"And besides," Kyoko said, ignoring the butterflies fluttering deep in her belly. Her eyes stayed glued to the brunette's chocolate orbs. "You came back for me. You kept your promise and that's all that matters."

Tsuna's eyes widened a fraction. He didn't expect her to say those words.

"So please don't feel bad about it, alright, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna felt his heart melt. He never thought that he will see Kyoko smile again. He never thought that he will hear her rich smooth voice again. He dropped Kyoko's hand and leaned forward to take the shocked girl in his arms – mindful not to hurt or move any of the wires surrounding Kyoko.

"Kyoko…" Tsuna whispered in her hair. "Kyoko…" He repeated.

Kyoko didn't hesitate and returned the warm embrace in a heartbeat. Oh how she yearned to be in his arms again. As far as Kyoko was concerned, his embrace still made her feel giddy – like a teenager, and she never wanted to let go. She loves this man.

"I love you, Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna stiffened when he heard Kyoko whispered those three words he longed to say to her. An amused laughter slips from his lips. He wanted to say those three words to here as soon as she woke up, and yet here she was in his arms beating him to it.

Kyoko wanted to hit her head for that outburst.

'_That was so embarrassing, blurting things out like that._' The orange-head shouted in her head.

She tightened her hold at the brunette's clothes, burying her head deep to the crook of Tsuna's neck to hide her red face from his sight. She can't believe she just said that! And look! Now he's laughing at her. Kyoko really wanted to just dig up a hole and crawl inside never to come back.

Kyoko's head jerk when he felt Tsuna's hand pat her hair.

"Hey, Kyoko..." Tsuna breathed in her hair. Kyoko can't help but feel light shivers run down her spine when her name tumbled down his lips. It was making her feel hot and tingly when he calls her name without any honorifics. "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long…" Tsuna apologized again, this time having the right reason to.

Kyoko snuggled deeper in the warmth. The drumming of Tsuna's heartbeat against her ears lulled her in to sweet serenity. "I'm just glad you're back, Tsuna-kun. I told you I'm willing to wait."

Tsuna hummed. Kyoko's words made him feel at ease. He knew she kept her words, but hearing her say and confirmed it made him feel, if possible, more love for the girl. Tsuna knew Kyoko was his and he will be damned if he will let her go.

So Tsuna said the only words he knew were late already.

"I'm back, Kyoko." He whispered. His breath caressed her semi-sensitive ears from all the numbness the accident had caused. "And I will never leave you again."

Tsuna meant every word. He wasn't planning on leaving Kyoko's said ever. Again, he'd be damned if he'd let her go. Eight years… He suffered eight years for this moment and he was sure as hell wasn't planning to sacrifice this again.

As for Kyoko, hearing those words and fulfilling her everyday dream was enough to bring her over the edge. All the dormant emotions that were locked up deep in her chest bubbled up and just started burst.

She sniffled, then the sniffled became a sob, and the sob became a cry.

Sasagawa Kyoko broke down in heaps of tears in the man she swore to love for a lifetime and it she never have felt more safe and love in her entire life. She loves this man, and though Tsuna haven't said it yet, she knows he loves her, too.

"I love you, Kyoko…"

And confirming that was more than enough. It is more than enough, and Kyoko wouldn't ask for more. Hearing those words, feeling his warm embrace, and the feeling of safeness – she'd be stupid if she'd let it pass. And Kyoko was anything but stupid, maybe a little dense, but she was sure not stupid.

Besides, she waited forever for this man. She wasn't going to let all that wait and longing go to waste.

Not now, not ever.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was hers, as she, Sasagawa Kyoko was his.

"For eternity..."

It started from eternity, then it was _**forever**_, but Kyoko knew their love for each other will still be for _**eternity**_.

* * *

**Author's Note (Please do read until the end): **

I had very hard time writing this story...

Seriously! It was really difficult to choose between killing or not killing Kyoko. It was a 'to kill or not to kill' moment and it really had me thinking hard. And because of that I had to ask my mom. Yep, my mom decided the fate of Kyoko and Tsuna! I love my mom so much, and thanks to her Kyoko didn't die!

This was what she said after telling her my dilemma; "You already killed her in his nightmare, that's enough suspense for the hearts of your readers, and besides, don't you hate it when the authors kills the female lead of those books you read." And thus, this chapter was born!~

Though I admit that these could be written a little bit better, I was hopping that this will suffice because no matter how much I would rewrite it, it will still not pass my set standards. But I hope it would pass yours. XDD

And oh, this is really the end for "From Eternity to Forever". Yes, after a four-month long journey this story has come to an end.I'd see if I'd post an aftermath of sorts for the conclusion of this story. And I think I would write one! But until then, I would like to give my utmost gratitude to every readers who read this story until the end.

Thank you very much for being with me all this time and for every review and favorite and follow you did! Honto ni, arigatou gozaimashita! *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*


End file.
